creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Warehouse
Please, allow me to help you visualize a world. Maybe you can find your own, true sanity in this place. But first, a bit of a backstory to this "warehouse". I've always enjoyed listening to instrumental rock, the ominous kind. I listen to it, and then I find my mind inside this.. warehouse. In this place is where I imagine all of my horrors, my insanity, my desires. All stored in an appropriate building with nobody to bother me. Perhaps, as I stated, you can find inspiration here too. Or maybe it's just me and I'm a fucking psychopath just waiting to happen. Just one tip before we start, do this at night. To begin, open up this link and listen to it for a bit. Take note of how open the space sounds, the echo sounding like it escaped and reaches out for miles beyond it's origin. No, this is not one of those "get high without knowing it" tricks. Just listen, let the emptiness of the noise fill your thoughts for a bit. Now, look out your window, preferably at a spot where there's light. Maybe a streetlight, maybe the city lights. But don't think of it as a streetlight or the buildings in the city, just think of it as a light. Transition your mind from looking out of your bedroom window, and imagine yourself on a hill. The light only illuminates part of the grassy hilltop, while the rest is engulfed by a dark forest's unwelcoming shadows. Now, if you don't even have a vague image of this place in your mind by now, get off this page. I'm not saying you have no soul or imagination, but you might not be getting into this as much as you should. Come back later once you're ready. However, if you do see this eerie picture, add some weather. Preferably a light drizzle, the kind you can somewhat watch fall thanks to streetlights in a parking lot, or a gentle snow. Keep looking for a bit, keep the music in your mind. Relax, don't stress yourself too much or focus on texting your crush or friend. Have you done it? Have you been able to close your eyes and instead of seeing darkness, you see your other world. The warehouse, the maze of your emotions and thoughts where it's all stored. You don't know how to get out, even though you could easily find out... but you honestly don't feel like it. Walk with me. You stand up, and you see that you've sat in a wooden chair. A simple chair, one you would draw out of boredom and no artistic value. No fancy design on the back of the chair, four normal legs. Quadratic. The room is engulfed by darkness just like the hill, you can barely see the dirt and rust on the stone walls with metal peeking through broken and chipped stone. Allow me to open the door. It's darker here, but you see faint orange and red glows. Looks like a catwalk doesn't it, with the metal beams and pillars holding up what looks more like a tower. To the left, I'll show you what's right from here later. You see this room we just entered? Try to feel for a lightswitch. Found it? Flick it. As the lights turn on, what do you see. Envy, lust, wrath. Do you see your sins? Or are these virtues you see, things you want to picture yourself as. Don't say it's not true, as much as we try to sugarcoat everything we know that deep inside your generosity, you want what you just gave away back. Let's look at a potential memory. Oh my, What's this? Poor thing, nobody came to your party? Oh, but your parents and siblings are here. They're enough, aren't they? You know they aren't. You see them every day anyways, and they don't care for you on any other day either. Fake, that's what they are. There are no perfect families. Happy ones, yes, but perfect? Never. Let's go, I'm taking you to the next room. I hope you're already learning something from all this, because I already explained why I want you to get into it. This next room will be easier to react to. Your true love, picture him or her here. No, not like that you fool, don't sugarcoat every damn thing you see. You know how you want to see them, open them up a bit. There we go, ready for you to pounce. We're animals, we have no right to say we're superior. Animals mate like it's nothing, go ahead. Enjoy yourself, enjoy these few seconds. Times up. You want more? Get over it, they're never gonna show up as they were this time. Now watch this. See? It's your crush/significant other. Does this person you have feelings for look like what you TRULY desire? If it's not, then don't fool yourself my friend, don't say "good enough". If it is, then pounce like you did before. Go ahead, nobody can judge you when it's just your imagination. But not now, we have two more rooms. You want to see that room, the room you just handpicked because you pictured it first? Alright let's go. You open the door, go. What do you see this time hmm? Don't lie to me, I know well you're not using human instinct. I see your dream world, I understand it. No, you bloody idiot don't sour it up either. All these TV shows ave been messing with your mind, be realistic. No ponies will greet you here, there is no M-15 in your hands aimed at a zombie either. This is what you want to see, truly. Think of the people around you, try to tap into their dream worlds. Take note of your thoughts, see how well you know them. Time to go, that's it here. Ask them what their dream world is, and remind them that it cannot be inspired, only pure. Last room on this floor, the room to the right. I won't explain anything about this one, give yourself about the same amount of time we spent in the previous rooms in here. I won't describe anything to you, it's up to you if you will sugarcoat things, if you will pick the wrong desires, if you will let yourself be inspired by what is not truly "you". ... Are you done? If not, get your ass back into that room and try again, for reals this time. If you don't feel like doing this, go back to wasting your time with a vague and unassured life. It's time to go. Sit back into the chair, and if you're feeling inspired... stay a while. Think of your creepypasta masterpiece, and look out the window. There is much more of the warehouse to explore, but I don't know you enough to guide you through all of it. It's up to you if you wish to revisit this place. If you want to come back later, find more music to fit your mood, to let you be in peace with yourself, and explore the warehouse by yourself. Never try to leave though, because you will be thrown into the jumbled mess of garbage you call thoughts rather than the more organized and honest version inside the warehouse. And keep this in mind at all times once you're done: Once the trip is over, sit in your chair and look out the window. Look, the forest got a bit brighter. You see things inside the forest, are they welcoming, or are they menacing? It's up to you and who you truly are to find out... Category:Ritual